Meowth's Special Song
by D1
Summary: Jesse and James are bummed so Meowth trys to cheer them up with a little singing.


Meowthssong **This web site was created for FREE at www.homestead.com. Visit www.homestead.com to get your free web site - no programming required.**

Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly.  **This web site was created for FREE at www.homestead.com. Visit www.homestead.com to get your free web site - no programming required. **

Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly. 

[**Back**][1]****

**Meowth's Special Song**

**By D Rocker**

**  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, or the song "Can You Feel the Love Tonight." **

**  
**

**Author's notes: If you don't know the tune or even the song "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" you are really not with it. That is like the most romantic song. In my opinion anyway.**

****************************************************************************************

**James was in his bedroom getting ready for his big night. A week before he had asked Jesse to go to the Team Rocket Ball with him. He was so syked because, of course, Jesse said yes. He was wearing a very fashionable black tux with a black tie, which he must have fixed about three hundred times that night.**

**  
**

**Meanwhile in the room across the hall, Jesse was as syked as James was. She was just so happy that James asked her, even though she knew she'd probably go with him anyway. She had a beautiful red sparkly dress on and her hair was done in a gorgeous French twist. She also had on the necklace that James had given her the Christmas before. She couldn't wait to she what James looked like. **

**  
**

**Out side both of the rooms stood Meowth. He was also wearing a tux exactly like James'. He waited and waited until finally James' door opened. He smiled at James seeing how nice he looked.**

**  
**

**"Hey Jimmy, you're lookin' pretty nice der," Meowth** ****  
complimented.

**  
**

**"Thanks, you're not looking to bad your self, Meowth," replied James.**

**  
**

**"Yeah well tanks," said Meowth.**

**  
**

**"So..uh..how do you think Jesse will look?" asked James stuttering a little.**

**  
**

**"Ha, I don't have ta worry bout dat," Meowth stated. "I all ready know what she looks like."**

**  
**

**"Hey, how come you know but I don't?" James asked with a kind of mad face.**

**  
**

**"Well it's only for two reasons. One, Jesse needed me ta see how she looked, and two, she said it was a surprise." Meowth said teasingly.**

**  
**

**"Oh! Is that it, well then she's probably going to look beautiful." Stated James. "Just like she always does," James whispered.**

**  
**

**"What was dat?" Meowth asked.**

  


**"Oh, nothing." James replied.**

**  
**

**Suddenly Jesse's door slowly creaked open.**

**  
**

**"Hey guys," said Jesse in a nervous little voice. "When I come out, promise you won't laugh?"**

**  
**

**"Promise." Meowth and James both said in unison.**

**  
**

**The door came open and Jesse stepped out. Meowth just stood there smiling, while James literally dropped to the floor. Jesse blushed a beat red when she saw this. James just could not believe his eyes.**

**  
**

**James, getting up from the floor, said "Je..Je..Jesse?" **

**  
**

**"Hi." Jesse replied.**

**  
**

**"Wow! You look gorgeous!" James complimented.**

**  
**

**"Why thank you James," said Jesse very proudly. "You look pretty handsome yourself."**

**  
**

**James blushed when he heard this.**

**  
**

**"Well ok yous to," said Meowth. "We'd better get a movin' or we'll be late."**

**"Right!" Jesse and James said in unison.**

**  
**

**"Ring, Ring, Ring! Ring, Ring, Ring!"**

**"Phone Call! Phone Call!"**

**"Ring, Ring, Ring! Ring, Ring, Ring!"**

**"Phone Call! Phone Call!"**

**  
**

**"I'll get it." Said Meowth.**

**  
**

**Meowth left and then came back a few minutes later.**

**  
**

**"Uhh..guys..I've gots bad news."**

**  
**

**"What is it, Meowth?" Asked Jesse.**

**  
**

**"Ummwell dat was da Boss and he..uh..said dat da ball is canceled." Meowth replied stuttering.**

**  
**

**"WHAT!" Jesse and James both screamed in unison.**

**  
**

**"How..how could that be?" Asked James. "Everyone planned this over a year ago."**

**  
**

**"Yeah well da boss said everyone knew, its just dat he forgot ta call us." Meowth said.**

**  
**

**"He..he just FORGOT to call us!" Jesse screamed. "I can't believe this. I spent all this time for absolutely nothing. God, if he was here right now I would kill him. Grrrrr.. I can't believe this!"**

**  
**

**"Jesse calm down. There's nothing we can do." James stated try to calm her down. "And plus you know that you would have a chance to kill him if he where here."**

**  
**

**"I know that but I'm really, really mad." Jesse growled through her teeth, but soon softening up with tears in her eyes. "And also I was really looking forward to at least dancing with you."**

**  
**

**"Yeah me to," replied James.**

**  
**

**As soon as they said this Meowth got a very good idea.**

**  
**

**"Hey, just cause da ball is canceled don't mean dat you guys still can't have ya dance."**

**  
**

**"What are you talking about, Meowth?" Jesse asked.**

**  
**

**"Well if ya let me maybe I could sing a little song for ya."**

**  
**

**"You're joking right!" James stated**

**  
**

**"You couldn't sing if your life depended on it." Jesse added.**

**  
**

**"Yeah I could! If yous guys just gimmie a chance den maybe I could." Meowth said.**

**  
**

**"What do you think, Jess? Should we give him a try? I mean maybe he can sing." James stated.**

**  
**

**"Well ok fine, but you know it has to a slow song." Jesse said as she finally gave in.**

**  
**

**"Yeah, Yeah I know. Get into da livin' room and make a little room." Meowth ordered.**

**  
**

**So Jesse, James, and Meowth went into the living room. First they moved the couch back. Then the table to the side, let out Arbok and Weezing so they can watch, and Meowth turned on the keyboard.**

**"Meowth why do you need the key board?" James asked.**

**  
**

**"Well how do ya think ders gonna be music?" Meowth questioned sarcastically.**

**  
**

**"We have a radio you know!" Jesse answered.**

**  
**

**"Yeah well radios are for phonies. I can make my own music." Meowth stated.**

**  
**

**"Ha, you know how to play the key board?" Jesse asked.**

**  
**

**"Well actually I don't but I do know one song." Mewoth answered.**

  


**"Oh, and what is that?" James asked.**

**  
**

**"You'll see when I start playin'!" stated Meowth.**

**  
**

**Soon Jesse and James were in dancing position waiting for Meowth to start playing.**

**  
**

**"All right I'm ready. Here we go." Meowth said.**

**  
**

**As soon as he started playing Jesse and James' bodies started to sway back and forth as their feet went in a circular motion. Then Meowth started singing.**

**  
**

**"Der's a calm surrender **

**To da rush of day **

**When da heat of a rollin' wind **

**Can be turned away **

**An enchanted moment**

**And it sees me trough **

**It's enough for dis restless warrior**

**Just ta be wit you.**

**And can ya feel da love tanight **

**It is where we are **

**It's enough for dis wide-eyed wanderer **

**That we got dis far **

**And can ya feel da love tanight **

**How it's laid ta rest **

**It's enough ta make kings and vagabonds **

**Believe da very best."**

**After that part of the chorus Meowth played for a little while.**

**"Hey Jess, he actually sings pretty good, huh?" James asked.**

**  
**

**"Yeah, he should be a professional." Jesse said giggling.**

**  
**

**"Yeah." James laughed.**

**  
**

**Now Arbok and Weezing knew about Meowth's plan so they "accidentally" bumped James into Jesse to get closer.**

**  
**

**"Oh! Oops! Sorry, Jesse." James stuttered.**

**  
**

**"Hey Arbok, Weezing watch where you're going." Jesse ordered.**

**  
**

**But Arbok and Weezing didn't listen and made Jesse and James get closer together. Jesse finally understood and moved into James so that there was barley any space between.**

**  
**

**"Thanks Arbok." Jesse whispered.**

**  
**

**The Meowth finally continued.**

**  
**

**"Der's a time for everyone if dey only learn **

**Dat da twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn **

**Der's a rhyme and reason to da wild outdoors **

**When da heart of dis star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours.**

**And can ya feel da love tanight **

**It is where we are **

**It's enough for dis wide-eyed wanderer **

**That we got dis far **

**And can ya feel da love tanight **

**How it's laid ta rest **

**It's enough ta make kings and vagabonds **

**Believe da very best."**

**Now the song was ending and Meowth said the last lines.**

**"It's enough ta make kings and vagabonds **

**Believe da very best."**

**  
**

**The song was over and Meowth turned off the keyboard. After doing that he notist that Jesse and James were still dancing.**

**  
**

**"Umm.. guys ya know da song is over." Meowth said.**

**  
**

**So Jesse and James let go, but as they where doing that Jesse leaned back in and kissed James on the lips.**

**"I love you." Jesse said as they broke apart their kiss.**

**  
**

**"I love you too, Jesse." James replied.**

**  
**

**Meowth smiled as he saw his two friends finally in love. **

**  
**

**"Gees.. now I gotta deal wit all dis mushy junk all da time."**

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


[**Back**][1]****

  
  
function move(img_name,img_src){ document[img_name].src=img_src;} 

[][2]
[][3]

   [1]: http://trdrocker.homestead.com/FF.html
   [2]: http://trdrocker.homestead.com/Splash.html?316
   [3]: http://trdrocker.homestead.com/Splash.html?315



End file.
